1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a reproduction device and a reproduction method, and a program, and in particular, to a reproduction device and a reproduction method, and a program for reproducing data in real time following a countdown.
2. Background Discussion
In conventional editing, an editor performs voice insertion editing in which a voice signal, such as, narration is inserted into video data or voice data that has been recorded in a tape.
During insertion editing, the video data recorded on the tape is reproduced and displayed. A user inputs voice, such as the narration, at a desired time while viewing the displayed video. However, as described above, typically the timing of the narration is inevitably delayed due to a delayed response when the user inputs the voice narration while viewing the displayed video.
One example of an editor displays the countdown after pre-rolling to a predetermined time from an insertion starting point corresponding to the time at which the voice is input when the voice insertion editing is instructed by the user. Accordingly, the user can input the audio at the desired time.
However, when data to be reproduced is followed by data recorded on an optical disc recorded in a remote recording area, a search for the remote recording area separated from one recording medium is performed. When a search time required for the search is too long, the reading of data to be currently reproduced does not match the reproduction time and the reproduction is interrupted. Thus, the data cannot be reproduced in real time (continuous reproduction).
The data is reproduced from the optical disc by reading the data recorded in the optical disc, buffering the read data to a predetermined buffer, and processing the buffered data.
In this case, a reading rate of the data from the optical disc is larger than a data reproducing rate. Accordingly, a rate of data input into the buffer is larger than a rate of data output from the buffer. Therefore, data read from the optical disc is slowly accumulated in the buffer.
However, when the search is performed, the data is not read from the optical disc. Accordingly, the data is merely output from the buffer for the reproduction, thereby reducing an amount of data in the buffer. When the search is ended and the data is not read from the optical disc until the data does not exist in the buffer, the buffer is underflowed, thereby interrupting the reproduction.
Therefore, when the amount of data accumulated in the buffer is adequate prior to the search, it is possible to prevent the reproduction from being interrupted due to the searching being performed. Typically, this is because a predetermined amount of data is read from the optical disc and the data that has been read is accumulated in the buffer so as to reproduce the data in real time by considering the search time before starting the reproduction. In this example, a time is required to read the predetermined amount of data from the optical disc before starting the reproduction.